


I Like You

by molly16 (orphan_account)



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/molly16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just one of the many ways that Kirstie and Avi could end up together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like You

**Author's Note:**

> This was taken out of a bigger fanfic that I'm writing, so if parts don't make sense, here's what basically happened in the parts before. Kirstie came home early from tour and found Jeremy with another girl. She drove to Avi's (without thinking about it) and stayed there for a couple days or so. The first night she thought she heard Avi say that he loved her right before she fell asleep, but brushed it off.   
> Enjoy the story :)

We're finally almost ready to release the new album, almost everything is finalized. There’s just one thing missing that Scott finally points out: a picture of Avi and I looking like a couple. At first, I don’t really want to do it, after just going back to my apartment for the first time since I broke up with Jeremy. Avi convinces me that it’s just a stupid picture and it will probably make Jeremy mad. Right now, I’ll do anything to make Jeremy wish he had never cheated on me, and this is the easiest thing to do.  
When we’re taking pictures and trying to figure out what pose to do, I realize that I like Avi. Normally, I don’t think of people I work closely with that way, but Avi seems to have snuck under that radar. I did date Mitch for a while, but that was before Pentatonix. That was before the trio, even. I don’t notice what I’m doing, but apparently, it looks good enough to be the picture that they use for the album. All I see is a flash then hear, “And that’s the picture! You two can go home now!”  
Avi smiles down at me and says, “Were you even paying attention to anything she was saying?”  
“Not really.” I can feel my cheeks turning red, but I do get embarrassed when I get caught doing something, or not doing something. Usually it’s not in front of any of these guys, but there’s a first for everything. “I just started daydreaming, I guess.”  
“You were staring right at me and daydreaming?” I know I’m a special kind of screwed. “I know you better than that. You stare at something that you really like, that you almost love when you…” Avi cuts himself off, “Kirstin Maldonado, do you like me?”  
I cover my face with my hands, wishing I wasn’t in this position. This could be the most embarrassing moment of my life. But I did hear him say that he loved me before I fell asleep that one night, or was that just my brain playing games? Why else would he let me stay at his place for a week, when all I was doing was inconveniencing him? Oh god, this is horrible.  
Avi puts his arm around me, “Well that’s good because I like you too. Like, like like.” All I can do is look up at him, too shocked to say anything. “Is that a happy look or is that a horrified look?”  
“Happy.” I say, finally finding words again. “Very happy.” For the first time in a long time, I get butterflies again and I can’t stop smiling. This is what love’s supposed to be like. “One question though.” Avi nods, signaling me to go on. “I did hear you say that you loved me when I was falling asleep that first night?”  
“Now it’s my turn to be embarrassed?” Avi says, making fun of me. “Yes, I said it. I thought you were asleep, that’s the only reason I said it.”  
There’s not a thing I can do to get rid of the smile that’s on my face, and there’s not a thing I would want to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if anything was weird or didn't make sense. Also, if you think I should post the other chapters sooner rather than later, let me know!


End file.
